(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of solderless, electrical connectors. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a solderless, multiple terminal connector comprising a single length of wire formed into a series of abutting loops.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In many applications, particularly in the telephone art, it is necessary to make multiple interconnections between small diameter insulated conductors in confined places where the use of screw type terminal strips or similar connecting devices is undesirable and/or impractical. In addition, it is often difficult to remove insulation from such small conductors without materially damaging the conductor. Similarly, it is difficult to hold such small conductors in place while the connector components are manipulated to perfect fastening. The desirable features of known solderless connectors, which are directed to overcoming these problems, are offset by the number and the sizes of the components usually found in such connectors. A further deficiency of known solderless connectors resides in the alternative difficulty of tinning the contact surfaces, in the interest of insuring good electrical contact, without materially inhibiting the ability of the connector to penetrate the insulation covering the conductor.
Heretofore known methods of forming solderless connector structures from round wire stock overcome the above-mentioned dificulties but are generally unacceptable in applications such as those regularly encountered in the telephone art where high connector to conductor interfacial contact pressures are essential in order to perfect a noiseless connection. One type of solderless multiple terminal electrical connector, which was an improvement over the prior art clip type connectors, is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913.